


Good night // Avidya/Phedran // Phedya

by littleblackbunny



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft, Romance, Skyblock, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbunny/pseuds/littleblackbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avidya and Phedran are playing Skyblock but have trouble gathering enough string for two beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night // Avidya/Phedran // Phedya

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching, and loving, Avidya and Phedran's Skyblock series and I just can't help but ship them. So I wrote a thing. Maybe I'm the only person shipping them, but here goes.

It was getting dark. Avidya and Phedran had been playing Skyblock for some time now, so they had already build a mob trap, but it wasn’t working as well as it should be. It was taking them a lot of time to collect enough string to make two beds so they could sleep off the night. They only had one so far and no more spiders were spawning.

"At this rate we’ll never have enough" Phedran said, sighing. “Hmm, you know, we could just share the bed. It’s really annoying to work while it’s so dark." Avidya said in a casual tone. Phedran looked at him, suspicious. Maybe he was really just annoyed about the darkness but she had a feeling he had been trying to subtly hit on her for a while now. She didn’t know about sharing a bed with someone who might possibly have a crush on her. It just felt weird. Phedran did think Avidya was an attractive man and she did have a thing for older men. But she wasn’t quite sure if she was really attracted to him in that way or not. She just tried not to think about it.

"There is no harm in it, the beds aren’t that small. It shouldn’t be a problem.“ Avidya added, either oblivious to or ignoring Phedran’s reaction to his suggestion. Phedran sighed again. "Fine, we can share the bed. Whatever." Avidya’s face lit up and he smiled happily. "Okay awesome!"

Avidya walked towards the bed and Phedran followed. Phedran felt pretty awkward and laid down in a hurry, facing away from the middle of the bed, and closed her eyes. She felt Avidya lay down beside her and her heart started beating fast. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and arm lightly touching her back due to the lack of space. He had chosen to face towards her, not the other end of the bed and it was making her nervous. Finally she brushed the feeling off and decided to just try to sleep. "Good night" she said and tried to relax.

Avidya didn’t answer. Instead he moved a bit closer and placed his arm around Phedran. Her heart started beating even faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was glad he couldn’t see her face as she could feel the heat on her cheeks and assumed they were turning bright red. Phedran really didn’t feel like moving or saying anything to stop him though, this did feel kind of nice. There was just nothing like falling asleep in the arms of someone else. She forced herself to relax. She became more and more sleepy and just as she was almost asleep Avidya finally responded. "Good night Phedran." he whispered in her ear. She shivered from the breathy whisper and snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, good night."


End file.
